


All was well

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: [ Sansa/Margaery - Fluff - Drabble ]Sansa and Margaery meet again in what seems to be an everlasting dream.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 14





	All was well

They woke up among the flowers, lying on the grass, among the plants. _Sansa and Margaery_. They were together again. Just the two of them. 

The sun shone high in the sky. The golden rays illuminated everything and everyone with a beautiful and magical light. It was so fairy and so dreamy. It surrounded them. _It was warming them without burning them_.

Sansa sat down next to Margaery. She laid her own head on her chest. She listened to the sound made by her beat and breath. She fell in love with her deeper and sweeter.

_Her place was by her side, her home was next to her._

All was well.

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **If you have plots or ideas for future Sansaery/Daensa fanfiction** , **then you can contact me** : https://thesouththth.tumblr.com/ :).
> 
> Let me know what you think about it. Bookmarks, kudos, subscriptions, comments. They're all valid to me.


End file.
